


All I Need

by brokenhighways



Series: Knock Me Off My Feet [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9782366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: Jensen's never been the kind of person who obsesses over anniversaries. Yes, he has a boyfriend and yes, he's in a committed relationship but he absolutely refuses to be that guy that celebrates as many milestones as possible.





	

Jensen's never been the kind of person who obsesses over anniversaries. They're just another date on his busy schedule. That’s why he’s surprised when he sees a red exclamation on his calendar followed by the words 'Pretty Squared's 3 month anniversary!!!'. He stares at it wordlessly and then deletes it because that just won't fly. _Yes_ , he has a boyfriend and _yes_ , he's in a committed relationship but he absolutely refuses to be that guy that celebrates as many milestones as possible.  

That's the stance he takes when Jared pauses halfway through a make out session to ask him what they're doing. Jensen barely refrains from sighing because Jared isn't as smart as he thinks he is. He always waits until sex is within reaching distance and then he dumps shit on him. Like, " _Oh, let's go to that The Weeknd concert_ " (Jensen's not a huge fan) and " _Oh, let's go to the flea market_!" (Jensen would rather eat his own hair). The thing is that Jared has been able to find his weakness and use it to his advantage, but not anymore. Jensen considers himself to be a chameleon. He adapts to every situation.  

"I was thinking that we could have a little get together," Jared says as he's biting at Jensen's neck. The words are garbled but they've done this enough times for Jensen to decipher them. "My friends. Your friends. What do you say?" 

Jensen manages to detach himself from Jared and grab his shirt in one fell swoop. "No. I'm really snowed under at work. And that includes your fine little establishment." 

It's a poor excuse but it's better than the truth. Jensen's never met the friends of any of his lovers. He's never even wanted to and quite frankly, nothing has changed now. They're an eclectic mix; just ripe and ready for judgement and Jensen's the one that does the judging. He'll be damned if he subjects himself to any interrogation from Jared's friends.  

"What do you mean _'no'_?" Jared asks when Jensen's done putting his shirt on. He reaches for his pants even though he can feel the hot burn of Jared's gaze.  

"I mean what I said," he replies when he finally turns back to Jared. "What we have is awesome but I would rather keep it between us. Is that too much to ask?" 

The thing is that Jensen likes it when it's just them and Jared's questionable activity choices aside, he doesn't want to change that. 

"Are you ashamed of me?" Jared asks abruptly. He's worrying at his bottom lip as he lays against the pillows, still naked from the waist up. Jensen's heart leaps into his chest because no, that's not it. That's never going to be it.  

"Of course not," he says reassuringly. He sees the hurt in Jared's eyes and realises that he has to admit that he just wants to have Jared to himself for a little longer, and hey, who needs pride anyway, right? "I'm not used to having a boyfriend and... I just want to have you to myself for a little while longer. Without the scrutiny, the comments or my friends laughing at me. You're…the best part of my life right now. I just want some time to cherish that. 

It's by far the sappiest thing he's said but the hearts in Jared's eyes make it worth it.  

"Okay," Jared says softly. "We can wait." 

Jensen breathes a sigh of relief, not because of Jared's acquiescence, but because his admission is the truth. He might bitch and grumble about being in a relationship after such a long period of meaningless hook-ups and flings but…he genuinely loves what they have.  

And he genuinely loves…. _no_ _pe_. No, he's not quite ready to admit that to himself yet.  

Still, he's got a gorgeous man in his bed and that's all he needs right now.  


End file.
